Different audio formats may require different sampling rates (e.g. 32 kHz, 44.1 kHz or 48 kHz). In order to transfer an audio signal at a first sampling rate (e.g. at 32 kHz) to an audio signal at a second sampling rate (e.g. at 48 kHz) rational resamplers may be used. The resampling of audio by rational factors typically introduces imaging/aliasing artifacts into the resampled audio signal. An anti-imaging/anti-aliasing filter may be used to suppress the unwanted images and/or aliases of the audio signal. The present document describes anti-imaging/anti-aliasing filters used in rational resamplers. In particular, the present document describes a method for implementing such anti-imaging/anti-aliasing filters in a computationally efficient manner.
Furthermore, the frame rate of an encoded audio signal may be modified, e.g. in conjunction with a modification of the frame rate of an associated video signal. Such frame rates may be rational numbers. The present document describes methods and systems which are configured to enable the modification of the frame rate of an encoded audio signal with reduced (e.g. no) audible artifacts.